Hell Fire
by asterphoenix247
Summary: Hell Kaiser's angry and the only person he can take his anger out of is Edo. One Shot


The creamy white surface of Edo's skin was blotched with purple splotches. The skin that Ryou once spent hours admiring was now broken, yet Ryou couldn't care less about the marks that had been made by his own hands. He was angry. Angrier than he had ever been before and Edo was the only thing in sight he would take out his anger on.

The younger boys' neck and arms were marked with imprints. Blood was now running down the side of his mouth. The red crimson creeping down the dirty white suit that pressed against the boy's body. He was shaking.

Edo would have attempted to fight back against the older boy but he had the disadvantage. He was pinned against the wall with Ryou's body blocking any way of escape.

"Is that the best you can hit?" Edo smiled

Ryou's eyes narrowed. He hissed at the younger body and smashed his hands onto the boy who was pressed against the hard wall. Ryou's hand had found Edo's neck precisely. It was as though Ryou's hands were made to form perfectly around the younger boy's neck. He squeezed, a tingle of excitement and pleasure flew through his body as he watched the boy under him gasp for breath.

"You want me to give you more hell you whore?"

Ryou's hand flexed. Edo's body moved in reaction, reaching for the hand Ryou used to torture him. Edo yearned to beg the man for mercy but his arrogance got the best of him. He felt his eyes droop slightly before Ryou shoved him to the floor.

Edo clawed on the hard surface he now lied flat against. He reached for the nearest things beside him but they were all too far. Edo struggled to at least pull himself off of the ground but Ryou circled him. He stopped, running his fingers through the boy's delicate silky hair before he tugged on his locks harshly.

Edo yelped in pain as Ryou stared into the boy's blood shot eyes.

"You're not even worth it Phoenix," Ryou hissed and dug the toe of his boot into the boy's side.

Edo jerked and grabbed his side of his body. He shut his eyes when the pain came rushing to his senses, stars were spinning around and all he could wish for was the unbearable sting to stop. The salty taste of his blood was over whelming his sense of taste.

When Edo opened his eyes the blazing colors of the room blasted. He lied silently, shaking, still on the ground. It took him a moment to notice the opened door to the bathroom. Giving up all hope to stand up and hurry to the bathroom for shelter, Edo crawled, knowing Ryou had lost all interest in him.

He dragged himself to the room and managed to seal the door behind him. With the help of the counter Edo pried himself off the floor. He could barely recognize himself. The blood on his face made it seem as though he had ripped off the limb of someone using his own teeth.

The longer Edo started at himself in the room, the harder it became to not break.

He broke.

The tears flew out of his eyes like rain drop from a rain storm. He gasped. God, how he hated the grotesque sound he was making but he couldn't stop it. The tears would no longer stop and neither did his cries.

He huffed a few times, enough to stop the hiccupping noises that were mustering from his lips. His thoughts flew in all directions. Ryou's hate toward him. The physical and mental pain he had been through and would probably continue to be in if he continued to be anywhere near where Ryou was. All he needed was an escape.

"Edo."

His eyes jerked to the locked fortress between him and Ryou. It was as though the door would knock off its hedges at any moment from the tone of his voice. Edo stirred and scurried to the cabinet. Edo's hands rammed into the contents of the cabinet his hands searching for the right bottle. After knocking off the majority of the bottles in the cabinet he found the right one.

"Edo!" Ryou called again, this voice had managed to get less harsh than before.

Edo poured a hand full of the pills into his hand. He had a choice. Take them or not. The pounding force in his chest egged him to take them. Edo threw the pills into his mouth and drown them down with water from the sink.

He then gawked at his reflection. The fear that had been written on his face moments before drained from his body.

"Edo-"

The younger boy swung the door open and found Ryou staring down at him. Instantaneously his eyes found the contents from the cabinet scattered on the counter and floor. Edo noticed the way Ryou's eyes dilated when he put two and two together, yet he could care less.

"Which pills did you take?"

Edo strutted past the older man and limped through the disastrous apartment complex. He took a seat on the couch. Ryou followed, anger was building in his being once again.

"Which pills did you take!" he repeated.

Edo rummaged through his suit pocket and through the pill bottle at the older man.

"I hope you're finally happy Hell Kaiser."


End file.
